Sakura's Quest
by kohano haru
Summary: Sasuke comes back to find that he is the father of two eight year old girls unfoutanatly he cant stay long he has to take Sakura to Orochimaru. What happens now that Sakura is with Sasuke and Orochimaru. One can only imagine. SasuSaku.
1. His return

**A/N: Okay guys here is chapter one. I will definitely be making a sequel to this because I already started the sequel. I just don't plan on publishing the sequel until I finish this. So RandR and tell me what you think. **

"Mom, we're leaving now okay?" Kohano called out to her mother.

"Alright, you and Akina be careful. Remember if you need anything I'll be at work." Kohano's mother called.

"Mom stop being so protective. I and Akina are ninjas now, and besides Akina is the strongest ninja in the Academy, no the strongest ninja in the world. She wouldn't let anything happen to me, right Akina." Kohano said walking towards the door.

Kohano's mother could hear an 'Hn' from Akina before both of her daughters walked out the door.

_She is just like him. She is so powerful and… distant._

_Sasuke I beg Kami she doesn't follow in your foot steps_. Sakura thought as she walked up to her room to prepare for work.

Akina was indeed just like her father, not only in strength and personality but also in appearance. She had the same raven hair as him. The only difference is, since she is a girl, she wears her hair down. It was getting long now. It passed just by her shoulders. (12 year old Sakura's length.) Akina also had the same stoic expression her father had. She had green eyes however. They were dark green almost black. She had the same look in her eyes all the time: as if she were thinking about something really complicated but she would never let you know what it was.

This fact was different, however, with Akina's sister, Kohano. Kohano was the most readable person in the world. Even if half the times you didn't have to look in her eyes to tell what she was thinking. She wasn't exactly a loud mouth but she was definitely cocky. She told everyone what she thought and then told them that she could care less what their opinion was. It didn't matter though. Everyone loved Kohano. She was beautiful and fiercely loyal.

Kohano had her mother's pink hair. She sported it with pride as the ends of it just barely brushed against her shoulders. Even though she had her mother's hair she was fortunate enough not to inherit a certain large forehead. For this reason she could wear bangs unlike her mother. Kohano's eyes were a real beauty though. She had almost grey eyes with a slight green tint. It was like Sasuke's onyx eyes mixed with Sakura's light green eyes. Most people gawked at her the first time they had the pleasure to stare into her innocent readable beautiful eyes. They were like an overwhelming spell intoxicating you. That is probably why she had such a huge fan club.

Akina didn't have a fan club. Ever since Sasuke left it had become uncool to act so depressed. Most people didn't even talk to Akina. But none of them dared to pick on her. Kohano was very popular and made sure that people gave Akina the respect she deserved even if they thought she was weird. In return Akina had often used her talent at being the hero to save Kohano's life.

_**Sakura has a flashback.**_

A six year old Kohano is trying to climb a tree to save a cat. She reaches the top. When she goes to grab the cat it jumps down as if it weren't even stuck in the first place.

Kohano looks down ready to climb back down but when she sees how far up she is she gets nervous. She falls off the branch and closes her eyes waiting for the impact.

To her surprise it never came. Akina had been there watching and had jumped to rescue Kohano. She had successfully caught her little sister and both landed on the ground on their feet.

"Wow, Akina nii-chan, you're so cool. Thank you so much." An amazed Kohano praises her sister with excitement.

"Whatever. You shouldn't have been trying to catch that stupid cat in the first place. It wouldn't have done the same for you." Akina called back walking off.

Flashback ends

The smile that had graced Sakura's lips at the beginning of the flashback now turned into a frown as she put on her shoes and headed toward the door.

_She still doesn't get it… _

Sakura walked across the busy streets of Konoha. She failed to realize not only that she had walked into Konoha forest, but also that someone was following her. When she awoke from her daze she realized both of these things. She tried to locate the chakra of the stalker and realized something else. This chakra was familiar. She threw a kunai towards a tree and gasped when she saw none other then Uchiha Sasuke jump out, landing not but a few feet away from her.

Had he found out about the girls?

"Sakura I have to take you with me to Orochimaru." Sasuke said emotionlessly.

Obviously he hadn't found out or he wouldn't dare asked her to leave them. Would he?

"I would love to go with you Sasuke," Sakura said sarcastically while pulling out a kunai, "but I have two little girls here in Konoha to protect." Sakura finished with a more serious tone. She smirked when he flinched.

"You had children Sakura? With whom?" Sasuke said trying to sound a fake kind of happy. He knew he was successful when Sakura flinched.

"Huh? You really want to know? I don't think you're going to be too happy." Sakura said. Sasuke just stayed silent waiting to hear what she had to say.

"You." Sakura said almost angrily. Sasuke, for the first time in years, let an emotion take his face. It was shock. Sasuke remembered having a 'fling' with her the night he left Konoha. But it wasn't intended to start a family. He had just done it out of thanks and pity. He had even told her that.

_Flashback_

"_Sakura this is just out of thanks for doing so much for me in the past and out of the pity that I won't be able to do anything when I leave you broken here." Sasuke said before they actually started anything. Sakura responded by kissing him and they carried on._

_Flashback ends._

_I only did it once and she has two daughters so they can't be mine. Unless…_

"Yes they are twins. They are fraternal twins. They are eight years old and one of them has the top grades in the academy. The other one is the most gorgeous girl in the school and doesn't do to bad at the academy herself." Sakura explained.

"You should be proud Sasuke." Sakura said mockingly.

"They're both more then you'll ever be." Sakura almost laughed when she said this. Not a happy laugh a cold laugh that sent shivers down Sasuke's spine.

"Sakura…I still have to take you with me." Sasuke said determined.

"But...I'll let you say you're good byes. Actually I…want to meet them before we leave." Sakura had a shocked expression on her face that Sasuke noted and quickly responded to.

"Don't worry you'll be back in the next few years. I don't plan on letting Orochimaru take my body. I will kill him." Sasuke said.

"No that's not why I'm surprised you idiot. I just cant believe your giving me permission to say good bye. Who do you think you are anyway? I plan on staying right where I belong, in Konoha." Sakura said resisting the urge to cross her arms and stomp her foot.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at this.

"Come I want to see the girls. I'll knock you out later." Sasuke said picking Sakura up bridal style and walking back towards the village.

"Sasuke what do you even want with me anyway? If you think I'm going to help you kill that homo because he's been touching you in all the wrong places you've got another thing coming." Sakura shouted.

"Shhh. We are sneaking in Baka." Sasuke corrected her.

"Hell no. If you don't put me down and leave right now I'm going scream" Sakura said hushing up after she realized what she had said. Sasuke just stopped and looked at her. They just so happened to be standing on that path in front of a certain bench when she said it.

Sasuke walked over to the bench and placed her down and was about to walk away when something grabbed his wrist. He turned around to see a certain pink haired kunoichi with a serious look on her face.

"Look just tells me what you want and I might decide to leave willingly." Sakura said almost soothingly.

Sasuke just sat down next to her on the bench and began his explanation.


	2. Meeting the girls

A/N: Hey guys. Here is the second chap. RandR. I will probably have the third out late tonight so yeah here is the chappie…

"Orochimaru heard that your medical skills had surpassed that of the Hokage herself. Hn. I never would have thought that someone like you could turn out to be so…important." Sasuke said smirking at the end.

"Important to you or to Orochimaru?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Both." Sasuke said. He waited to see her reaction but she kept her face emotionless.

"Hiding your emotions is a new trick for you." He said with a smirk.

"After knowing you for so long when you left it almost became natural. That is unimportant, however, so please continue." Sakura said keeping her poker face and emotionless voice.

"Hn. He wants me to take you to him. He hasn't told me how but he plans to persuade you into being his top medical ninja. He's probably going to use me to get to you. That's probably why he sent me of all the sound ninja to get you." Sasuke said now hiding his emotions as well.

"It wont work anymore. There is only one way to get to me now and that isn't you." Sakura said emotionless.

"It's your girls." Sasuke said. At this Sakura finally revealed her emotions. She had a look of worry.

"Sakura…I won't tell Orochimaru. You can't even tell him you have children, but if he does find out he will threaten you with their lives. You need hide the fact that you care about them. If he threatens you with their lives look him in the eyes with the same emotionless face you had a few seconds ago and tell him you don't care." Sasuke said.

"Why would you help me?" Sakura asked.

"They are my girls too." Was all Sasuke said before standing up and walking towards the academy with a scared Sakura following close behind. Little did either of them know that they were being watched.

"Sarutobi stop being such an idiot. I don't know how you could possibly be related to a Hokage. Then again your father is just as much of a loud mouth as you." Kohano sighed. Sarutobi had been babbling about a new technique and just would not shut up.

"But Kohano this is the coolest technique ever." Sarutobi exclaimed rather loudly.

"Fine, if I watch your technique will you shut up?" Kohano sighed in defeat as Sarutobi nodded and made a few hand seals.

"Sexy Jutsu!" Sarutobi yelled causing everyone in the classroom to look his way. Most of the girls screamed and looked away while the boys stared in amazement.

"Sarutobi!" Kohano screamed glaring at Sarutobi causing him to end the jutsu out of fear. At this the girls sighed in relief while the boys looked down in disappointment.

Kohano soon beat the shit out of Sarutobi and returned to talking with her fellow classmates.

If you haven't figured it out, Sarutobi is Naruto and Hinata's son. He is eight and has blonde hair and blue eyes. He was the only one out of the three children Naruto and Hinata had that did not inherit the Byakugan. His older sister Kimi and his younger sister Kiyoshi did inherit the technique however.

Kimi was a very loud, know-it-all, rude, conceited nine year old girl. She had raven hair like her mother but appearance is where their similarities ended.

Kiyoshi did not only look like her mother but also acted like her as well. She was shy and polite but unlike her mother she was not a pushover. She was just very polite about saying no. Kiyoshi was only a month younger then Sarutobi so she was also eight. She just so happened to be Kohano's best friend even though the two were complete opposites.

"Sarutobi you really are stupid. Did you think that she would like to see what you would look like as a naked girl?" Keiji asked walking over to stand by Kohano.

Keiji was Ino and Shikamaru's first son and second child. He looked all like his father but his hair was straight so his ponytail was low. He let his bangs fall to the side of his face and it was a nice look for him. Keiji was extremely smart but also opinionated and cocky. He had a natural ability to be a great leader and often did so. For this reason he was one of the most popular guys in school. Everyone thought that Kohano and Keiji should get together but the two remained friends.

"Hey Keiji, mom says that she wants us to meet her at the flower shop." Akio called running up to Keiji.

Akio was Keiji little brother and the third oldest in the family. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was very smart like his brother but shy. This resulted in him being much less popular then his brother.

"Okay. Did you tell Michiko and Miyoko?" Keiji asked.

Michiko and Miyoko were identical twins. They were both girls and the youngest in the family. They weren't beautiful but they were cute. It was like a baby cute. Adorable.

"Yeah and when I told Chika she almost bit my head off. She snapped at me telling me to scram that I was embarrassing her." Akio said rolling his eyes.

Chika was the oldest in the family. She was nine years old and there fore like the twins did not share classes with her brother. She was smart and beautiful and the most popular girl in her grade. She and Kohano did not get along because a lot of times guys from Chika's grade would pick up on Kohano and Chika did not like having her men picking up on some one else.

"I hate her." Kohano said.

"Hey she's my sister." Keiji scolded playfully ruffling Kohano's hair.

"Yeah but you don't like her either." Kohano remarked. Keiji sighed in defeat.

Akio blushed just no noticing that his crush was here. He stared at her for a few minutes but then brought himself back to reality when he realized their teacher was walking in.

"Kiba-sensei." The students acknowledged him before finding a chair and sitting down. He looked at a piece of paper then looked up.

"Akina and Kohano you two are to report outside to meet your mother." Kiba said.

"Hai." Kohano said standing up to walk out the door.

"Hn" Akina said before following her sister.

The girls walked outside together at first they didn't see anyone but Akina felt someone one's chakra present. A few seconds later so did Kohano. Akina was the first to locate it. Since it was hiding in the trees it obviously wasn't someone safe. Akina took out three kunai and threw them at the tree with perfect aim. She saw a poof of smoke and then heard a voice behind her and felt a kunai against her neck.

"Not bad." The voice said. Kohano was off to the side. She threw her own kunai at the stranger put he easily blocked the kunai with his kunai that was in his free hand. He didn't even spare her a glance.

"Don't judge me before I'm finished." Akina called from behind the stranger. He smirked and ran his kunai threw what he thought was Akina. The fake Akina turned into a cloud of smoke. The real Akina was standing in front of her sister protectively. She was about to throw more kunai when someone else walked out of the bushes.

"Sasuke that's enough. You see how good she is so stop testing her." Sakura said. Akina looked confused.

"Mom, what's going on?" Akina asked staying in her fighting stance. Kohano just ran to her mother's side passing Sasuke on the way. Akina flinched when she saw her sister pass the man without worrying about him attacking her.

"Kohano you shouldn't just run past the enemy with your guard down like that." Akina said coldly.

"Akina, he isn't the enemy. He knows mom." Kohano explained.

"Mom shouldn't trust strangers." Akina shoot back making her mother flinch and the stranger smirk.

"But I'm no stranger. Akina I'm your father." Sasuke said almost smiling. He was proud that his daughter was so skilled.

"Tch. Even more reason not to trust you, bastard." Akina spat coldly. She now walked over to her mother and sister not even sparing Sasuke a glance.

Sasuke was surprised. This girl was…different. She was stronger then her sister. She could control her emotions and didn't let silly things like trust get in the way of her survival. But there was something that Sasuke felt was wrong. Something about her he didn't like.

"Girls we have to talk. Let's go home." Sakura said.

**A/N: I know this chap. was kind of boring but the next one is going to be good really good. I promise. Scouts honor. ;p **


	3. His story & Thier fight for thier mother

**A/N: okay here is the chap. I will try and update sooner but I had relatives in town so I was busy. Srry. ;p**

Sakura sat on her couch Kohano sitting next to her. Akina was sitting on the table in front of the couch with her eyes closed and her arms crossed over her chest. Sasuke was leaning against a wall opposite the couch with a similar stance.

"Mom what's going on? Is he really our father?" Kohano asked looking at Sasuke but then turning away from his intense eyes to look at her mother's worried ones.

"Yes. His name is Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura said first looking at Kohano and then at Akina. Akina couldn't help but notice the worried look on her mother's face. She glared at her proclaimed father and he glared back. Without moving her eyes from his Akina questioned anyone willing to answer.

"I could care less what his name is. I just want to now what's going on? Did dear old dad just stop by for a visit?" Akina asked snorting. "I highly doubt it. His family died and he didn't care enough to take care of the new one he had. Why come back now? Something's wrong huh? You came to kill us or something?" Akina asked smirking at Sasuke's flinch when she mentioned his family. She had found his weakness and now she could use it.

"Akina that's not fair. He didn't know about you two." Sakura said giving her daughter a pleading look.

"He would have if he stayed. Not that he would have cared even if he stayed. He obviously didn't care about you and still doesn't. If he cared he wouldn't be here to take you away." Akina had guessed at what was going on. She was never interested in her father so the only thing she knew was that he lived far away with an evil sannin.

"How did you know?" Sasuke asked trying to sound as if he didn't care.

"I'm your daughter after all. Why wouldn't I notice the scared look on her face?" Akina jerked her head towards her mother. "Or the look of shame you are trying so hard to hide right now." Sasuke flinched at that. No one had ever been able to see through his stoic expression. Sakura didn't seemed surprised by this though.

"She is your child Sasuke. She has that same stoic face as you and she can read through almost anybody." Sakura said almost pleased.

"As much shame or guilt I feel I have to follow orders none the less. Sakura will be coming with me tonight. You can say your good byes to her now. I would offer to talk with you about this but it seems you are smart enough to figure it out." Sasuke replied getting ready to leave.

"Actually I wouldn't mind hearing the story. I have never really cared to learn about you but seeing as you're going to take her away I might as well." Akina said. Kohano looked at her in horror.

"Akina, you aren't going to try and stop him? He is taking away mother." Kohano exclaimed.

"Kohano, he is stronger then us. If we try to fight him we will lose and if we try to tell someone else he will simply run away with mother earlier then intended. But if it satisfies you little sister I will fight for her. After your story has been told we will have a match at the training grounds. If I win you leave and never try to come back if you win you can take her without our protests." Akina decided.

"That sounded like a demand." Sasuke said turning around to glare at the little girl ordering him around.

"It was." Akina said simply.

"Now come and tell us your story. Kohano has always been curious." Akina said motioning Sasuke to sit on the couch. Sasuke would not follow the orders of this little girl. He would tell his story to his other daughter though. He stood behind the couch and began.

"My older brother Itachi murdered all of my clan when I was eight. He told me to live and use hate to achieve power and once I obtained a certain technique he would allow me to fight him. I of course did so. I declared myself an avenger and lived for no one but my self. I trained as hard as I could to get strong and I was. I was the strongest in the village. One night the sannin sent his henchmen to offer me real power. He wanted me to come and be trained by him. I would kill Itachi and afterwards he would take over my body. I agreed. You two were conceived the night I left. I wanted to thank your mother and show her my pity that I would have to break her so much." Sasuke wasn't really finished only pausing for air but Kohano cut in.

"So we were only mistakes?" She asked on the verge of tears. Akina looked at her with the slightest bit of pity and then looked at her father with disgust.

"Yes." Sasuke simply replied. Kohano broke into tears and fell into her mothers embrace.

"You bastard." Now Akina was angry. The one thing she couldn't stand was her sister's tears.

"It's time to fight." Akina growled disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Kohano called out her sister's name and then disappeared herself. Sakura gave Sasuke an angry look and then she disappeared. Sasuke looked down.

"It was for the best." Was what he said before disappearing.

The four arrived to see Akina standing at the memorial stone training ground. Kohano was wrapped in her mothers arms when Sasuke arrived. He took a defensive stance and waved his hand to show it was time to begin. Akina rushed at him.

"Attacking me head on is stupid." Sasuke said throwing a kunai at the charging Akina. Akina dodged the flying metal and threw a punch close to Sasuke face. He had moved his head to the side just in time to avoid it. "Impressive speed and power but you aren't thinking of what comes next." Sasuke said before kneeing Akina in the stomach. Akina disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Akina was behind Sasuke in an instant. She swung her leg to kick Sasuke's side. Sasuke caught her leg at the last moment and threw her flying in front of him. She rotated her body in midair so that she could use the tree she was heading for to push her self toward her on coming father. This was successful as she went flying toward him with an outstretched fist.

Sasuke easily dodged the fist and teleported to Akina's side. He kicked her stomach since she was above the ground he could swing his leg under her and send her flying up into the sky. That is when he used his very own technique. "Loins barrage" he called. At the sight of seeing her father's foot slam her daughter into a crater Sakura ran to end the fight.

"Sasuke stop I'll go with you just leave her alone." Sakura called running toward her daughter.

"Sakura you were coming with me anyway. I just wanted to assess her skills. I must say I'm impressed. When I return with your mother I plan to train you some more.

"You are bringing her back?" Kohano asked shocked.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke gave the little girl. Kohano ran up to her father and hugged him. She was only tall enough to wrap her arms around his legs. He smirked at that.

"How do you know that's a yes?" Sasuke asked the girl.

"Akina says that all the time. It's her way of saying 'I understand' or 'yes'" Kohano said.

Sasuke picked the small girl up. Sakura was holding the unconscious form of Akina in her arms.

"Daddy, why take mother with you at all if you plan on bringing her back?" Kohano asked confused.

"I can't tell you. I just need you to trust me." Sasuke said holding the little girl up in the air and looking at her.

"I guess that if mother trusts you then I trust you." Kohano said she wasn't smiling she was crying but she was trying very hard to be brave.

_She trusts me when every thing tells her not to. She reminds me of Sakura so innocent. But Akina…_

Sasuke hugged his little girl and then put her down. Sakura handed the unconscious Akina to Kohano. Kohano stumbled under her sister's weight on her back but found her balance.

"Listen sweet heart; tell Akina that I love her and you very much and that I will return one day. I want you two to take care of each other. Okay?" Sakura said kissing both of her girl's on the forehead.

"I will mom. I will miss you. Both of you." Kohano said and with that her parents disappeared into the trees, leaving her alone.

"Did you mean what you said to her?" Sakura asked looking at Sasuke with hurt eyes.

"Sakura I will definitely make sure that you are safe. I just might not be around to take you home." Sasuke said not looking at her. He thought she would yell at him and tell him not to say such things, but to his surprise she did not.

"As long as I know someone will take care of them I could care less what happened to me…or you for that matter." She said coldly avoiding his gaze.

"Sakura…I would say sorry but that wouldn't change anything would it?" Sasuke looked at Sakura hoping she would console him and tell him it was alright.

"Actions would speak louder then words. It all just depends on what you want the most in the end." Sakura said picking up her speed as if to say the conversation was over. Sasuke followed her. In a few days they would arrive in the sound and hopefully he could hand her over to Orochimaru and continue his training.

**A/N: Okay guys that's it for this chappie. So the story is mostly going to be about Sakura and Sasuke's time together. But if I get a lot of reviews saying ppl want to hear about Akina and Kohano I will write about them sometimes too. But just to let you know. The sequel is from their point of view. It's going to be what they think when their parents return and Itachi is brought back from the dead. I wait I wasn't supposed to let you know Itachi dies. Oh wait I wasn't supposed to let you know that he comes back in the sequel either. Woopsie oh well no one is perfect.**


	4. Lack of cooperation & Uchiha's feelings!

**A/N: okay here is the chappie guys oh and by the way I need reviews. So more ppl please review. Please im begging you here.**

Sasuke was not pleased to learn that he would be charged with watching Sakura. He still remembered the conversation with Orochimaru.

_**Flashback**_

"_Sakura chan Sasuke kun so nice to see you both." Orochimaru hissed with obvious pleasure as the two shinobi walked into a large room in the center of which Orochimaru sat on his throne like chair. _

_Sakura concealed her emotions behind a brave face._

"_What do you want Snake teme?" Sakura asked defiantly. _

"_You. I want you to lead my medic facility hear in my hide out." Orochimaru said._

"_I would never work for you." Sakura hissed defiantly._

"_You do not have a choice. You can either work here willingly or I will make you a prisoner until you realize that my way is the only way." Orochimaru said._

"_Then take me prisoner because there is nothing you can do to make me work for you." Sakura spat venomously._

"_If you do as I ask you will be allowed to see Sasuke kun whenever you want." _

"_I care for him no longer. As I said before there is nothing you can do to make me work for you." Orochimaru frowned at this._

"_We will see. Kabuto take her to her cell." Orochimaru demanded. Kabuto dragged the squirming Sakura out of the room. She might have been able to fight him off if her chakra had not been drained before hand._

"_Sasuke kun. I want you to visit the girl every day and stay with her for an hour. Make sure she's…comfortable." Sasuke resisted a flinch from how evil this man sounded as he said that._

"_Whatever." Sasuke rolled his eyes trying to cover his fear and walked out the door._

_**Flashback ends.**_

Sasuke walked over to Sakura's cell. He could see her limp form curled up in the corner. He opened the door and walked in. He gave her a sympathetic look before sitting on her bed.

"Sakura." His voice was clear and cold. She didn't even spare him a glance. He almost felt bad seeing her sit there bleeding.

"Why did you try to escape? You had to know that the doors were sealed from the outside." Sasuke said. Still the girl did not look at him as she spoke.

"I didn't try to get out through the doors. I did know that those were sealed. If I had enough chakra I could have preformed a jutsu to undo the seal even if it was on the out side but I only had enough chakra to use my super strength. I tried to go through the wall. It would have worked too. It was about to break but then Kabuto saw me. He ordered two of the guards in here after he drained my chakra and they beat me. I did my best but without any chakra I couldn't do anything." Sakura explained. Sasuke sighed knowing she was lucky that the only thing the guards did was beat her.

"Why don't you just work for him? You do remember what I told you earlier don't you?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura remembered Sasuke saying that within the next four years Orochimaru would take his body. But Sasuke said that he would kill Orochimaru the minute he was done learning all he could from him.

"I can't work for him Sasuke not willingly." Sakura moaned finally looking up to give the Uchiha a fierce look of determination. Sasuke smirked at her futile efforts. Sooner or later she would either give in or die. Sasuke quickly noted to himself that he had to prevent her from choosing the second option. He walked over to her small bloodied form. He felt a pang of sorrow as he saw her instinctively move back.

"Are you afraid of me?" Sasuke asked keeping his emotions well hidden.

"I don't know. Sometimes I think I should be and other times I think I shouldn't. It would be a lot easier to trust you if you trusted me." Sakura looked at him pleadingly and Sasuke knew what she wanted. She wanted him to tell her what he felt and thought. He couldn't speak such things allowed. In Orochimaru's lair even the walls had ears. What he could do was let her see it though. He let his poker face fade only for a second to show a face twisted with sorrow and pity and…regret.

What was that? I thought I saw regret. Only for a second but I know it was there. Does he care about me?

Sasuke quickly adopted his poker face again but let his actions explain his feelings. He gently picked Sakura up bridal style and walked over to her bed. He placed her down and then sat next to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and immediately she knew what he was offering.

His chakra!

Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated. She pulled a small amount of chakra from Sasuke's hand. His hand started to glow blue before the chakra was transported into her own body. She immediately sent it to her worse wounds and they began to heal. He gave her a small smile and a nod before getting up to leave.

"Will you come back?" Sakura asked.

"I will come back for one hour each day." He said walking out the cell and closing the door behind him.

"That wasn't what I meant." Sakura mumbled to herself.

_**Inside Sasuke's head! (Scary…) **_

_How could I do such a stupid thing? If someone found out I gave her chakra then they would become suspicious. No one can become suspicious until I am ready to kill that bastard. These people have to trust me._

**But don't you want her to trust you too?  
**

_Yeah but at what cost?_

**Should it matter?**

_Yes it should. But…it doesn't._

**Why?**

_Because I…care about her._

**You love her.**

_Do not._

**Do too. Oh wait until Naruto finds out.**

_I can already see him jumping around like a dobe._

**Ha! You do love her. You didn't deny it.**

_Just because I don't deny doesn't mean I will admit it. It's like I told Akina: just because I have emotions doesn't mean I will show them._

**You are so stubborn**

_You are me Baka._

**Yeah whatever.**

_**Inside**__**Sakura's head!**_

_He showed me…emotion. I didn't get exactly which one he was showing but he was showing them right? That's a start._

**Baka…**

_Not you again._

**What not happy to see an old friend**

_What do you want?_

**Well I am here to point out the obvious facts that you can't see. Number one being that those emotions were concern and regret and number two being that HE LOVES YOU! **

_Yeah right. I am crazy enough to think I saw him showing emotions much less positive ones._

**And to think you call me stupid.**

_You are stupid._

**Whatever. I will be all too happy to say I told you so when the dumbass finally admits it**

_He won't even if you are right he won't admit it. _

**That's why we have to force it out of him. If we suffocate him with our love he will definitely return it.**

_No he won't! You don't know what you are talking about. If I gave him my love it would push him even farther away. He doesn't want it. Can't you see that? I would just end up hurt again._

**Hey now…It's okay. Look why don't you just stop thinking about him for a minute. Why don't you think about…the girls?**

"Akina…Kohano…" Sakura mumbled.

Sakura was pleased to think of her girls smiling faces but what she didn't know was that someone else was pleased to hear about them too.

_**Orochimaru's room!**_

"Master Orochimaru…I believe she has children." Kabuto and Orochimaru smirked evilly.

"Excellent."

A/N: I know cliffie right. Well yeah. so anyways review plz.

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_


	5. The biulding blocks of trust!

**A/N: Hey guys. I hope you all like this chappie. Well there isn't really much to say… Hmm. okay here it is:**

Sakura was drug into Orochimaru's room by Kabuto. Her hands were tied behind her back and Kabuto threw here onto the floor none to gently. Of course this did not please Sakura.

"What do you want snake teme?" Sakura hissed pulling herself up.

"I will offer you the choice once more. Work for me or die." Orochimaru stated.

"Have you lost your mind? I am not working for a bastard like you." Sakura spat.

"Fine now you will be forced to work for me." Orochimaru said.

"Yeah I'd like to see you try. I already told you that I don't love Sasuke and I am an ANBU. No form of torture will work on me." Sakura said proudly.

"Is that so? What would happen if I were to torture to little girls. I believe you know them: Akina and Kohano." Orochimaru smiled but frowned when he noticed no emotion was shown on the kunoichi's face.

"What are you talking about snake teme?" Sakura asked concealing the rising worry.

"Fine I will force you to admit that you have two daughters." Orochimaru said. He preformed hand seals and then looked into Sakura's emotionless emerald eyes.

Sakura didn't even stay conscious long enough to hear what the jutsu was called. She was thrown into an entire different world. She was in her bedroom the girls were laying on the floor in front of her. They were…dead. Itachi stood over their dead bodies smirking. Sakura screamed and then realized that it wasn't Itachi. It was…Sasuke. Sakura awoke from the jutsu to look at a pleased Orochimaru.

"Now why would you be scared if those weren't your children?" Orochimaru asked smiling twistedly.

"Fine. I'll work for you. But if you lay a finger on either of them I swear to Kami Sama I will kill you with my bare hands." Sakura hissed.

"Take her to her new bedroom. Then I want you to bring Sasuke to her. Don't tell him what happened though." Orochimaru instructed Kabuto. Kabuto nodded. He undid Sakura's bonds and led her to her room.

It was later that evening that Sasuke came into her room.

"Sasuke…I have to tell you something." Sakura said looking at Sasuke with a pained look.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked emotionlessly.

"Well I accepted his offer…" Sakura started but found it hard to finish.

Sasuke looked at her confused. "What else?" He asked.

"I was…He…Kabuto…He found out about the girls. He forced me to admit that they were mine." Sakura cried out. Sasuke looked at her anger evident in his now crimson eyes.

"What? How did he find out?" Sasuke practical screamed.

"I was thinking about them after you left. I mumbled their names under my breath and someone must have heard." Sakura mumbled shamefully.

"How could you be so stupid? I can't believe you." Sasuke yelled at her. After seeing her guilty expression he decided to switch targets. "I bet it was Kabuto who heard. I'm going to kill him." Sasuke hissed turning for the door. A small hand reached out and grabbed his wrist. He turned around to glare at the kunoichi.

"You can't. You have to gain their trust Baka." Sakura whispered. The look on her face told him the rest. If he killed Kabuto then no one would trust him and he would have wasted his time. He had to wait until it came time to leave the sound. Then he would kill that snake teme and the silver haired four eyes.

For now Sasuke sat on the bed next to her. He let himself calm down a little before he spoke again.

"How did he get you to admit it?" Sasuke asked avoiding her jade gaze.

"He used that jutsu he used on us back in the forest of death. I saw them dead on the floor…" Sakura trailed off she didn't want to tell him the rest.

"What else?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Nothing." She lied. He knew she lied.

"You're lying." He accused her as if it were the simplest statement in the world. She looked at him with defiant eyes.

**It's not like he goes around telling us his life story. Why should we have to tell him anything?**

_**Flashback.**_

_**Why won't you tell me anything?" Sakura asked.**_

"_**Why do I have to tell you anything?" Sasuke barked back.**_

_**Flashback ends**_

"Why do I have to tell you anything?" Sakura spat.

Sasuke looked surprised and then let his emotionless mask cover it up as he processed the words she had said. The same words he had said when he left her.

"Sakura…you're annoying." He said before taking his leave. He didn't miss the surprise that crossed the kunoichi's face, however.

_**After all of this, you're still annoying.**_Those words rang in Sakura's head.

_After all of this…am I still annoying? _

_No! I am not annoying. I am strong and smart. I am not the weak little girl I used to be. I refused to be saved by someone else. I will get out of here. I will kill Orochimaru before Sasuke even has the chance. _

_The girls…_

Sakura balled up her fist and smashed it into a wall. She had her chakra back now, but she didn't use it. She didn't want to break the wall or else it might cause the ceiling to fall on her. So with the lack of chakra in her fist all that the contact caused was a crack in the solid stone and blood falling down her hand.

_**Sasuke's Room**_

Sasuke took his shirt off and sat on the edge of his bed.

_She's so different. Does she still…care?_

**I wouldn't blame her if she didn't.**

_When I kill Itachi what am I going to do if she doesn't care?_

**You're thinking two far ahead. Remember she is spending the next four years with us. I bet that once she gets to know us again she will care.**

_Whatever. _

Sasuke hoped under his covers and closed his eyes. No doubt he was doing the closest thing to sleeping he ever did. He would never let himself fall completely asleep in Orochimaru's lair. He didn't trust anyone here.

Sakura woke the next morning to Sasuke entering her room with food. He put a tray on her bed.

"Eat." It wasn't a question but a demand. Sakura avoided his gaze and ate. Even if she didn't want to do as he said it would be foolish to starve.

Once she had finished she just sat there on the bed looking just beyond the Uchiha towering over her.

"You told me that if I trusted you, you would trust me." He said. She nodded.

"I want to talk to you. I want you to ask me any question you want and in return you will answer any question I want." He wasn't even asking her. It was like she was being forced to give and gain this man's trust.

She wouldn't have disagreed, however, even if it was a question. She liked the idea of being able to trust the Uchiha.

"If someone else, a complete stranger, killed your clan where would you be right now?" Sakura asked.

This surprised Sasuke. He wasn't ready for that question. He had to think about this before he answered.

"I wouldn't have needed to become so strong if it wasn't my brother. I would still be in Konoha." Sasuke answered looking for a reaction. He didn't get one.

"If I wouldn't have left would you be this strong?" Sasuke asked.

"Thank you Sasuke." Sakura said. Sasuke looked surprised.

"I would never have become this strong if you wouldn't have left. I thought about that question many times over the past years and I have to say that you are indeed the source of my power. Sometimes I started to agree with what you said: that loneliness makes people stronger. But then I realized something." Sakura paused and caught the quizzical look on Sasuke's face.

"I didn't hate you. As much as I wanted to I could not hate you. I was positive that if someone told me you were dead I wouldn't cry but I wasn't fooling anyone. I still loved you. It wasn't the loneliness that made me strong it was the love that made me hold on and pulled me through all the rough times." Sasuke thought about this.

_Is she right? If she is right that would mean that…_

"You know I believe that it's your love for your parents that makes you so strong, not the hate for your brother." Sasuke's expression changed to that of anger.

"Don't speak of things you know nothing about." Sasuke glared at her. She simply kept looking straight ahead. She hadn't flinched or jumped. She just kept an emotionless face and shrugged.

"How many times did you think of me?" Sakura asked.

"None." Sasuke spat still mad from earlier. This was true. He had forgotten about this burden a long time ago. The only time he thought about her was when Orochimaru told him he had to retrieve her. Of course the memories and pain came back and hit him hard. Really hard. But he would never tell her that.

"You aren't lying are you? I should have known. You are an Uchiha. You are capable of not only masking but also killing all of your emotions and memories fade with time." Sakura said finally letting an emotion escape: disapproval.

Sasuke didn't know how to feel about what she had just said. Should he be proud of those capabilities? No. Was she insulting him? No. She was just stating the truth.

"If the girls weren't born when I came back and asked you to come with me would you?" Sasuke asked.

"No." Sakura stated simply. Sasuke was surprised.

"I thought you just said you loved me?" Sasuke said almost sarcastically.

"To love someone and to care for them are two different things. I love you against my will. It is a fact. I can, however, refuse to care for you. I have a choice between heart and mind. My heart might ache for you but my mind knows better. I chose my mind." Sakura explained.

Sasuke frowned. He got up and walked out. He walked out into the training grounds. No one was there. Why would someone be there? It was his private training grounds.

_She can't just ignore her heart like that. She needs me. She wants me. Why wont she just chose me._

**Why should she? You don't choose her? Actually she is better off then you. She at least admits she loves you. You won't even do that.**

Sasuke fired up his Chidori and began to attack the helpless trees.

_I will talk to her about it tonight._ He decided.

**A/N: Do you guys want them to kiss or get in an argument or end up as friends…for now. I would never just leave them as friends of course. Well anyway randr. ;p**


	6. Fight for the truth!

**A/N: okay here is the next chappie. Make sure you read the authors note at the bottom I really need your opinion on something.**

Sakura was thinking about the girls when Sasuke walked into her room.

"You haven't come out all day." As usually a statement not a question.

"Is there a problem with that? As far as I'm informed I can stay here all day unless Orochimaru calls me for a mission or what not." Sakura spat back.

"Look I don't know what your problem is but…" Sasuke was about to apologize in his own Sasuke like way but was immediately cut off by a laughing Sakura.

"Ha Ha. You don't know what my problem is? Let's think about this shall we…" Sakura adopted a much harsher tone to finish off her speech. "You always push me away and never trust me and then you decide to leave me to go feed your power hungry ego and after I beg for you to stay and tell you how much I love you, you decide to have a one night fling with me out of pity. I get pregnant and have to raise two little girls all by myself. You finally decide to come back but this time instead of just leaving me with my two girls you had to add your own twist. This time you forced me to come with you. You actually don't know what my problem is? Man if I could go back in time I would stop myself from wasting my time obsessing over you and I defiantly would beg you stay with me and I would absolutely not…" Sakura's words were cut off. Sasuke had pinned her to the wall in an instant. He whispered in her ear.

"Would not what? You can't tell me you didn't like it. You wouldn't do it again?" Sasuke asked seductively. Sakura pumped chakra into her fist and pushed him all the way across the room.

"Get away from me, you sick twisted bastard." Sakura called taking a fighting stance.

"Sakura if you want to fight me fine that's your death wish but not here." Sakura barely had time to look confused. He had taken her by the arms and they both disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Sakura found herself wrapped up in Sasuke's arms in the middle of a large field that was surrounded by trees.

"Now," Sasuke said pushing Sakura to the ground. "We can fight." He said. He threw three kunai at Sakura she quickly made hand signs and the kunai hit a log.

Sakura was watching from a nearby tree as Sasuke activated his Sharingan. She quickly masked her chakra. She knew he would probably still find her even with her chakra masked but at least she would have time to think of a plan.

**Come on girl. Forget about the plan and just go kick his ass. Shannaro!**

_I can't do that I would lose…_

**You need more confidence. Mind if I take over?**

_Fine but only for a bit._

Sakura fell unconscious for only a second. But since she did fall unconscious her chakra was unmasked for that second and that was all Sasuke needed. He threw more kunai In her direction but inner Sakura took over and now it was time for a real fight.

Sakura jumped into the clearing and took on a fighting stance.

"Taijutsu? You have to be kidding me? There is no way you can win…" Sakura had already teleported behind Sasuke and threw a kick to his side.

_This isn't Sakura. Her fighting style is different. She is attacking me head on. The Sakura I know wouldn't have the lack of brain cells to do something so…_

"Shit." Sasuke had put a hand up to stop her leg but the kick was so powerful that it snapped his wrist. He flew back a few feet and quickly popped his wrist back into place.

"You aren't Sakura. Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"What's the matter Sasuke Kun is it so hard to believe that I got stronger?" Sakura asked playfully pouting. Sakura threw her fist into the ground before he could reply. As a result he was sent flying into a tree. He stayed on the branch for a second to think but there was no way Sakura was going to let him do that. She was behind him already. She quickly kicked his side and this time he didn't block it. He went flying half down half to the side. Before he could hit the ground Sakura was below him giving him a knee in the gut. He choked up blood before flying into the air. Once again Sakura was waiting for him. She had her hands interlaced ready to hit his back.

"No!" Sasuke screamed turning his body in midair, throwing his foot up so that his entire body flipped on top of Sakura's but not before kicking her back down to the clearing.

Sakura hit the ground so hard a relatively large crater formed around her body. She had blood dripping from the side of her mouth as she stood. She jumped back into the trees when she noticed kunai coming for her. Sasuke smirked when he saw her retreat.

"Now that's the Sakura I know. So why don't you tell me what's going on." Sakura was panting on a branch when he teleported behind her and whispered in her ear.

"Sa-ku-ra." The name coming from his lips sounded as if it were made just for him to say. Sakura just gasped in surprised as Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder. She relaxed only a little in his strong arms and that was all he needed. He quickly turned both of their bodies around and slammed her into the trunk of the tree. He turned her so she was now facing him. One of his hands held her two wrists above her head his other held her waist.

"What happened?" Two simple words.

**You finally get a question out of that bastard and it's only two words. Let me out again so I can…**

_No I should tell him and besides if I let you out again it could possibly kill this body._

"I…I…I have two souls in my body." Sakura said emotionlessly. She gave him a blank stare which enraged the Uchiha. He pushed her harder against the tree to make her explain more.

"Most people are born with a body and a soul. Bodies have an expiration date but a soul lives as long as it has a body to shelter in. That is how Orochimaru's jutsu works. He lost his body a long time ago but moves his soul onto new bodies so it never dies." Sakura explained.

"What does Orochimaru have to do with any of this?" Sasuke asked.

"If he finds out about this he will kill me. That's what he has to do with this." Sakura spat.

"About what? Tell me what's going on." Sasuke demanded. Sakura once more adopted her emotionless mask and began to explain.

"When I was born I was born with two spirits: Mine and Hana's. Hana is the spirit who watches over the Haruno clan. Every thousand years she finds a girl who belongs to the Haruno clan and goes into her body. If she doesn't find a body then she dies. Unfortunately when she does find a body she can only come out every so often or else the body will die. If the body dies I die. Hana, however, is very powerful so she is of great use when I need extra strength in battle especially when I let my emotions get the better of me, like just now." Sakura finished looking down.

"You're still weak. You need someone else to fight for you." Sasuke said.

"I…I…" Sakura was stunned she didn't know what to say so she just let everything spill out. She would soon regret it.

"I have only used her twice. The only time I use her is when I have to fight you. You weaken me. Being around you makes me weak. I wish I never would have met you. I got stronger when you left and weaker now that you're back. That's why she takes over when I am around you." Sakura cried out.

"You said you used her twice. I only fought her once." Sasuke said looking at Sakura for some kind of reaction. Then he saw it. It looked like betrayal.

"I used her one other time. I was fighting someone who was talking about you. I was fighting Itachi. He used his Mangekyou Sharingan to make me relieve when you left and then make it look like you were killing Akina and Kohano. Hana came out of my body completely to fight Itachi. My body almost died when she didn't come back for over two hours. When she finally came back I regained consciousness and the first thing I saw was…Itachi…dead." Sakura looked away when she finished. Sasuke let her go. He didn't know what to feel. He hated her for not letting him kill Itachi. He was happy Itachi hadn't been the one to kill her. He was relieved his brother was finally dead. He realized he could have beaten his brother if he stayed in Konoha. He just looked at Sakura blankly.

"I hate it when you look at me like that. That's exactly how he looked at me before I fell unconscious and that is the same look that Akina has all the time. That blank stare as if you aren't even human." Sasuke just pulled Sakura close to him. He didn't know what to do so he just let his body react. She sobbed on his shoulder while he rested his chin on hers. And they stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity before Sasuke finally broke the silence.

"Sakura…I don't know how I feel. I don't know what to say." Sasuke said looking down at her.

"Just tell me that you love me. Tell me I won't ever be alone again." Sakura looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Sakura…I…love you." Sasuke almost whispered it but it didn't matter Sakura still heard and she responded. He bent his head down and she stood on tippy toes and their lips met. He licked her bottom lip and asked for entrance which he was granted and they kissed. A loving comforting chaste kiss.

**A/N: Hey guys I don't know what my next chapter will be about exactly but I do need to know if you guys want me to do a complete time skip. They don't go after Orochimaru for another three or four years so do you want me to skip to that or just make up random chapters about their time In the sound lair. Your choice. RANDR. ;p **


	7. Four years later: Together again!

**Read the Authors Note!**

**A/N: Okay guys I am going to do a time skip so remember this is four years in the future. That would make Sasuke and Sakura twenty four or twenty five. Well anyway this will be the last chapter until next sat. That's because I will be on vac. Did everyone get those last 2 sentence. That was the important part. I don't want anyone thinking it's my fault because I have already checked and the place I am staying at doesn't have internet signal. Very Srry. I will double my update speed when I return though. Promise. ;p**

Sasuke walked into Sakura's room. As usual she was reading a medic book about forbidden medical jutsu. Over the years Sakura began to get curious. Her old sensei only taught her basic jutsu so she didn't know forbidden jutsu. Orochimaru had been more then happy to ease her curiosity. He had given her plenty of scrolls and books on all kinds of medical jutsu. Sakura for some reason seemed to be very interested in the forbidden ones.

"Why do you insist on learning _forbidden_ jutsu?" Sasuke complained. He didn't like Sakura learning forbidden jutsu. She could get in serious trouble one day.

"Are you the only one around here aloud to get stronger? You know this can come in handy one day." Sakura said. This reminded the Uchiha on the reason he had come here.

"Sakura I think we should go and train." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded and followed him out of her room to his private training grounds. No one was allowed here so this is where Sasuke took Sakura to tell her important things that he didn't want Orochimaru to hear. When they reached the training grounds the silence was broken.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"The dobe is coming to look for us." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"Yeah so? He does that a lot." Sakura said impatiently. She was just learning about a new jutsu to transplant souls when he interrupted her. And for what? To tell her that Naruto was looking for them again.

"It has been four years and Orochimaru is ready to take my body." Sasuke stated.

Sakura let out a gasp first from fright and then from realization.

"Is it time?" Sakura asked dead serious.

"Yes. We both know the lair and pathways. When the dobe arrives with his rescue team I will inform all of you of the plan. For now I suggest you keep up your normal routine so as not to arouse suspicion." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded and headed back to her room. She couldn't wait until Naruto got here. She would be so excited. Sasuke even promised to come back to Konoha with her.

_**Flashback**_

"_Sasuke since…_**he**_…is dead…Well why don't you come back to Konoha with me now. Why do we have to wait until Orochimaru needs your body to attack? Isn't that dangerous?" Sakura asked in a soft pleading voice. Sasuke looked at her and replied simply._

"_If we wait until he is weak and he needs a new body killing him will be easier." Sakura nodded in understanding. _

"_Sasuke…you are coming back to Konoha right?" Sakura asked._

"_Hn." Sasuke replied. If it wasn't for the smirk on his face and the light in his eyes Sakura would never have realized that 'Hn' was yes. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He didn't pull away but instead wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. _

_**Flashback ends.**_

**Now all we have to do is wait one more day and then we can kill that bastard. Of course we can let Sasuke kill Orochimaru but we get Kabuto. I'm going to make him pay for what he did to our girls. Shannaro!**

Sakura nodded her head agreeing with Hana. Sakura had gained much confidence since living with Sasuke and Orochimaru. After teaching herself a forbidden jutsu that kills your opponent with one touch she became second in power only to Sasuke and Orochimaru. Even though she knew she was really only second to Sasuke she still had to play afraid of Orochimaru so that no one would suspect them of mutiny. Sakura picked up her medic book on forbidden jutsu and continued studying like a good little rebel, I man disciple of a homo sexual sannin. Cough cough.

Later that night in Sasuke's room:

"Sasuke how do you know Naruto will be coming to your room?" Sakura asked sitting on the edge of Sasuke bed.

"Because I know the dobe. He wouldn't be smart enough to wait until we went to the training grounds. He would be stupid enough to try to sneak into my room at night hoping I was sleeping and think I wouldn't be alerted when he walked in through the window." Sakura sighed.

"You don't give him much credit you know? I am going to the training grounds you can come and get me if he comes here." Sakura said walking towards the window.

"When, Sakura, When he comes here I will come and get you. Not if." Sasuke smirked. Sakura rolled her eyes and turned back to the window to see none other then Naruto. She jumped back and had to hold off the urge to scream at the idiot standing in front of her with a wide grin.

"Sakura chan! I knew you would be here. Did that teme do anything to hurt you?" Naruto embraced the kunoichi and growled at the Uchiha.

"No Naruto. Now shut up before you wake everyone in the building up. Sasuke needs to tell you about his plan to kill Orochimaru." Sakura said trying to get out of the blonde's reach. Sasuke thankfully pulled her away from Naruto and into his own chest. Naruto glared at the raven haired Nin. "What are you talking about Sakura chan?" Naruto asked demandingly.

"Look dobe I have a plan to kill Orochimaru and I want your help. And you can wipe that smug grin off of your face because I didn't say I needed your help I said I wanted your help. Now did you bring a team with you?" Sasuke asked seeing Naruto was alone.

"Of course. I brought Gai's team and the whole rookie nine. Everyone has been so worried about Sakura that Tsunade baa chan cut all of our missions so we could look for her." Naruto said proudly. Sakura go with Naruto to get his team. Bring them to the training grounds. Take the back way through the forest." Sasuke ordered. Sasuke then disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving Naruto to hug Sakura again.

"Naruto get off of me you dobe we have to go and get your team." Sakura said grabbing Naruto by the collar and dragging him out the window.

"Hey, Hey. Sakura chan I think that bastard is rubbing off on you. You seem more violent then usual." Naruto complained. Little did our friends know that a certain silver haired man was watching them in the distance a smirk on his face.

Sakura had met with Naruto's team and told them that they had to hasten to meet with Sasuke. They were reluctant but everyone except Neji trusted Sakura so they let her lead them to Sasuke.

Once at the training grounds Sasuke greeted them with a nod before beginning to talk.

"Okay. Orochimaru will want to switch bodies with me tomorrow morning. He will be in a very weak state so that is why I have decided to attack now. Sakura will lead half of you through the east part of the lair. Sakura will know how to get around the guards and will show you too the corridors where the ninja sleep. You will attack and kill as many as you find. Don't hesitate. None of these ninja are loyal to the sound country only to Orochimaru. Sakura you will find Kabuto and kill him. I will lead half of you through the west of the lair. You have the same instructions. Naruto you will come with me to kill Orochimaru understand?" Sasuke must have realized that these people would be reluctant to trust him.

"And why should we trust you?" Neji hissed. Even Naruto nodded in agreement with Neji.

"Do you trust me? By not listening to him you are saying you don't trust me. Neji when my children were born you often helped me to support them. You have to listen to me. I know he isn't lying. I didn't sit here for four years waiting for you to come and fall into a trap. I sat here for four years waiting for you to come and help me kill the snake teme and bring Sasuke back home." At this Neji agreed. He hadn't been the sentimental type so he never exactly comforted Sakura but he paid for the children to go to school and paid for whatever else Sakura needed. He trusted her.

"So who goes with who?" Naruto asked.

"You know your teammates best. You should make up the teams." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and quickly went over all the people carefully.

_These people will be sleeping in dark rooms. So Shikamaru's strangle jutsu will be quick and quiet. Ino's mind jutsu would work well too. Shino could use his poisonous bugs and TenTen could use her weapons and deadly accuracy to the same advantage as Ino and Shikamaru._

"Ino, Shikamaru, TenTen, and Shino will be able to kill off the enemy quickly and quietly. So Ino and Shikamaru you guys go with Sakura. TenTen and Shino you guys come with me." The four people chosen split up into their groups.

_Each team will need some bulk just in case things get out of control. _

"Okay, Hinata, Chouji, and Lee you will be back up to Shikamaru and Ino. If things get out of control step in. If they don't just sit back and keep watch. Remember the idea is to not let the enemy know we're here. Neji and Kiba you guys come with me." Naruto finished happy with his decision until he realized something. He stared at the Hyugga heiress who wasn't on his team. How could he protect her…

"Don't worry Naruto. I'll protect her I promise." Sakura said giving Naruto a smirk.

Naruto looked relieved until he noticed something else. Everyone turned to see what the blonde was gaping at.

"First you call me dobe and now you are smirking. Teme you turned her into a mini you. If we get out of here alive I'm going to kick your ass. You hear me teme. Believe it." Naruto screamed. Everyone just sweat dropped at the easily distracted blonde pain in the ass.

"Alright let's…"

"Mind if I join in? Tsunade sent me after Naruto and well I couldn't help but over hear." Kakashi said crinkling his eye as if he were smiling.

"Yeah sure Kaka sensei." Sakura said running to hug her former sensei.

"Alright if all of the reunions are over can we please get back to the mission now?" Neji complained.

"Hai!" Everyone responded before jumping off. Everyone was thinking the same thing.

_This is going to be one hell of a fight! _

**A/N: See ya next week. ;p RANDR.! ;p**


	8. The ultimate battle begins

A/N: Here is the next chappie. ;p!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura led Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Chouji, and Lee through hallway after hallway. Ino had already started complaining about getting a headache from seeing the same walls go by over and over again. Sakura had just located the last body guard out of fifteen. Shikamaru had successfully killed him with out alerting anyone else.

"We are almost there. Stay quiet." Sakura instructed as she dropped her speed to a slight jog. She turned the corner and came to a halt. They were now at the beginning of what seemed to be a never ending hallway. There were doors on both sides of the hallways. The doors were each about ten feet apart. Sakura had told everyone that there were ten doors on each side. Twenty rooms total. Shikamaru would take the left side and Ino would take the right.

Sakura gave a hand signal and Ino and Shikamaru each walked to their own doors. Chouji followed Shikamaru and Hinata and Lee followed Ino.

Ino reached out for the door knob. She easily picked the lock and opened the door. She stepped inside and was a little surprised no one was aware of her presence.

_Better not test my luck._

She had been taught a special jutsu not to long ago. She could easily kill over forty men at once with this new jutsu. She simply took over their minds and disconnected a vital part of their brains. This jutsu could also cause memory loss, temporary death states, paralysis, and much more.

Ino quickly made her hand signs and mouthed out: "Multi mind control jutsu!" Every person in the room glowed blue for about two seconds before falling limp. Ino nodded and smirked.

_As long as we don't alarm anyone this will be easy._

**MeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMe**

Shikamaru let his shadow slide under the door and unlock the door. The door opened without a sound. Shikamaru sighed and walked in.

_Man they let any fool become a ninja. _

Shikamaru made his hand signs and let his shadow stretch out across the dark room. It took over all twenty of the men and women in the room. He made one more hand sign hastily and in no time at all every person in the room had been strangled and had fallen dead.

Ino watched as Shikamaru walked out of the room. They both nodded and continued on through the hallway. Sakura gave them all a smile before heading off to her own destination.

**MeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMe**

Shino had easily poisoned the men in the first room and was heading for the next room. TenTen however was already on her third. She specialized in silent assassination. It was what she did everyday, even if Neji didn't approve. Even now he was watching her like a hawk. The first false move she made and he would tell her she was too weak to handle this and that he would take over. TenTen rolled her eyes and was heading for her fourth room when Sasuke grabbed her arm.

"Naruto and I are heading out now." The stoic Uchiha said. TenTen nodded after making sure Shino had heard.

Sasuke and Naruto raced off in the direction of Orochimaru's room. Sasuke burst through the door followed by Naruto. They were both ready for a dangerous fight: Sasuke with his Katana out and ready, his Sharingan eyes fixed with a murderous glare and Naruto already with two tails activated. They were both surprised to see Orochimaru's limp body on the floor in a pool of blood.

"What happened?" Naruto asked amazed that the sannin was killed.

"There is only one person powerful enough to kill Orochimaru and manage to escape alive." Sasuke said narrowing his eyes.

"Itachi…" Naruto spat with venom. "Wait! Sakura…" Naruto gasped worriedly. Realization dawned on Sasuke. Itachi had killed Orochimaru because he thought Sasuke was getting too strong. When he found out the Konoha eleven were here too it must have made his day. Itachi must plan on capturing Sakura and Sasuke wouldn't doubt that he had something in store for the rest of his friends as well.

With these thoughts Sasuke immediately raced off in the direction Sakura was supposedly fighting Kabuto in. Naruto followed him the look of worry never leaving his face.

**MeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMe**

Sakura burst through the medic room's doors. She was almost happy to be here about to kick Kabuto's ass. She was even more happy when she noticed he was in the middle of an experiment and currently had needles pushed into his arms. A lot of needles. Sakura chuckled a bit as she jumped into the air and purposely landed on Kabuto's arms pushing every needle in twice as deep. Kabuto was too shocked by her sudden appearance to do anything to defend himself and screamed in pain as the needles tore through his skin threatening to come through out other side of his arm.

Sakura jumped back with a pleased smile. She let Kabuto painfully pull out the needles and take his weak stance.

"What's going on?" Kabuto asked trying to hide the pain in his voice.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with. All that matters is that Orochimaru is probably on his death bed right now along with all of the other weak useless ninja in this castle." Sakura said in an amused voice. Kabuto was speechless.

_Is she lying? No she is dead serious. Man what a bad time to work on a chakra draining experiment. Now I only have half my normal amount of chakra._

Kabuto's arms healed themselves while Sakura took her own fighting stance.

_This is going to be too easy. He barely has half of his chakra left. I guess I should save as much chakra as possible in case Naruto and Sasuke need help._

**They won't and besides you know you want to use that new jutsu you have been working on. Maybe you should try that forbidden jutsu we learned a few months ago.** Her inner self stated with excitement.

_I guess your right. As long as have a little chakra left I'll be fine. Besides how could I pass up a chance to torture this mother f…_

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by Kabuto's taunt. "So are you going to attack or stand there and make faces all day Sakura chan?" Kabuto said mockingly.

"I'll show you." Sakura screamed charging off at Kabuto. She swung her chakra filled fist at Kabuto and he took the blow knowing he would recover. Sakura laughed at his stupidity. While he took the time to recover she had the chance to make her hand seals. "Chidori!" Sakura shouted as her hand was engulfed in blue lightning. Sasuke had taught her this technique. It wasn't her favorite technique to use but it proved useful in this case. Kabuto once again took the blow thinking he could recover right after.

"Are you stupid? Can't you see that won't work?" Kabuto mocked. He winced only a few seconds after the words left his mouth. Sakura had delivered a direct blow to the chest and had taken a firm grip on his beating heart. She smirked.

"You are the stupid one. If your enemy is rated a top level jounin and she does the same thing twice when it didn't work the first time she probably has a plan the second time. Dumbass." Sakura ripped the heart out of his chest and quickly pulled out a scroll with writing on it. She placed the heart in the middle of the scroll and quickly made a long line of complicated hand signs. When she finished the hand signs she pushed the heart down onto the scroll with her flat palm and yelled "Eternity for the dammed." The heart splattered but the blood never left the scroll. Instead in followed the black writing across the scroll. When it was finished all of the black writings were now red and…pulsing.

"Now you will live forever in that scroll. Only my blood can summon you. You will constantly be aware of your surroundings but will never be able to react. The only thing you can do now is think. Think for the rest of eternity…about what you did to deserve this…about what you did to me." After finishing her speech Sakura wrapped up the scroll and placed it in her pouch. She stumbled a bit. There was a reason this jutsu was forbidden. One reason was because if she would have made one mistake she would have been the one trapped in the scroll. The other reason is because it took 95 of the body's chakra to perform.

"Nice work…" _That voice… It couldn't be._

"Sakura."

"Itachi." Sakura spat with as much venom as possible. This man was the reason her love was unrequited. How she wished she could kill him. He was Sasuke's prey though. Sasuke had let Sakura settle her score with Kabuto and so Sakura would not kill Itachi. But no one said she couldn't beat the crap out of him.

Sakura took a step towards Itachi and stumbled to her knees.

One problem: no more chakra.

"Pathetic," was all Itachi said before throwing the half conscious Sakura over his shoulder and disappearing with a blur.

_This was bad._

_**A/N: Okay guys I am almost sure their will be a sequel based on the girls when Sasuke and Sakura return. But I still want to know if you guys want me to write the sequel or not. I will have the second to last chapter of this story up by the end of today. The last chapter will come out tom. RandR! ;p **_


	9. Sasuke's choice

**A/N: Hey guys here is the next chappie.**

Sasuke was running top speed, not even making sure Naruto could keep up. All Sasuke could think about was Sakura. _She better not be hurt….Wait what was that?_ Sasuke's eyes widened. That chakra…

"Naruto…"

"Yeah I know. It's his chakra isn't it?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded. He now knew which way to head. He followed the sense of his brother's chakra picking up his pace until he was going at a speed unknown to even him.

**MeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMe**

Sakura had just gained consciousness. She sat up straight on the bed and looked around the room_. Where am I?_

**Still in the hell hole that homo calls home.**

_What happened?_

At that moment Sakura met a pair of crimson red eyes and immediately knew what happened. Itachi had kidnapped her. But why? Didn't he know Sasuke would chose revenge over her?

"He is coming to save you. My foolish little brother is falling into this pathetic trap. My foolish little brother is falling for you." Itachi said monotonously.

Sakura was surprised to see the great Uchiha furrow his eyebrows in confusion and she was even more surprised that emotion was held in the words that came from his mouth next.

"How pathetic. He is actually going to risk his pathetic life to save your pathetic life. I don't understand it." He said with disgust and aggravation. Sakura just looked at him shocked. He was showing emotion. He was showing weakness. Sakura knew that at this moment she could trick him into telling her anything she wanted to know. All she had to do was play her cards right.

"Itachi…" Sakura said with a mix of anger and sadness. "Itachi why did you let him live? Why didn't you kill him along with everyone else? If he would have died I wouldn't be so…broken." Sakura sobbed balling up her fist. She decided to play it like she hated Sasuke so that Itachi wouldn't be suspicious of her question.

Itachi was surprised but quickly hid that expression behind a stoic mask.

"Why do you let your emotions control you so much? Emotions…They are such confusing things. I never did understand them. Not being able to understand something is a weakness. I realized that in order to become stronger I had to learn more about these emotions. I began observing all the people around me. I learned a lot about emotions. Now that I understood them I could hide my own and read other's easily. So I was correct by understanding these emotions I did indeed become stronger, but not strong enough. I figured that if I could harness the strongest emotion and fell that emotion all the time I could become the strongest shinobi in the world. I narrowed down the emotions until I figured out that love and hate were the strongest. Now all I needed to know was which was stronger. My little brother felt both of these emotions strongly so I figured he would be the perfect test sample. I had to make him feel the emotions even stronger though, so I killed our family. This filled him with hate. But I made sure he had Kakashi and Naruto on his team. I knew they would understand him and he would feel loved by them and sooner or later he would love them back." Itachi paused to let Sakura take in the information.

Sakura was completely blown away by what she had just heard. She had never even thought of that as a reason. It was shocking to say the least. But then she realized something. Every good and bad thing that ever happened to Sasuke was caused by Itachi. Itachi completely controlled Sasuke's life. Even Naruto and Kakashi were only friends with Sasuke because Itachi brought the three together. Wait…

"Did you push me and Sasuke together as well?" Sakura asked scared of what she would hear.

"No. You messed up my plan. I wanted to give him equal reasons to choose revenge or love. You messed it up. Now he has more of a reason to choose love over revenge. That's why you are here." Itachi finished coldly.

Sakura had so many questions. So I am the only real thing in Sasuke's life… Wait, what did he just say?

"Why am I here?" Sakura asked still confused of Itachi's plan.

"When Sasuke comes I will give him a choice. He can take you without a fight and sign a contract in blood that he will forever stop chasing me or he can kill you and me and finally get his revenge." Itachi said with a smirk.

"He would never choose me. You should know that. Revenge is what his whole life is focused around. He would have done all those evil things in vain if he doesn't kill you. I will not let him do that. He gave everything up to kill you and if he has to give one more thing up to see to your death so be it. I will make the choice easier for him." Sakura said.

_I love him… I want to be with him, but if I truly loved him I would want to make him happy. The only way he will ever be happy is if he kills his brother. I can not allow him to let me cloud his judgment. He wouldn't choose me any way but I have to make sure of it. _

Sakura quickly reached for a kunai out of her pouch. She brought it up above her head and with all her might thrust it down towards her chest. Seconds before the kunai shoved into her heart Sasuke broke through the door ran to her and captured her wrist stopping the cold metal from spilling her blood.

Sakura looked up expecting to see Itachi's crimson red eyes, but was shocked to see Sasuke's onyx orbs showing more emotion then she had ever seen in the depths of his cold obsidian gaze.

"No…Sakura." Sasuke said with authority ringing through his voice.

He turned to his brother and let his Sharingan flare.

"I choose her." He said hate and disgust clear in his voice.

"Foolish little brother." Itachi smirked tossing Sasuke a scroll. Sasuke read over what the contract said.

"I, Sasuke Uchiha, will cease my chase after Itachi Uchiha and will send no one after him." Sasuke looked at Itachi and spoke again.

"You are not allowed to attack, kill, or harm, Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, me or anyone else from Konoha." Sasuke said. Itachi nodded. Sasuke took the kunai from Sakura's hand and used it to cut his thumb. Sasuke wrote in his blood the words he just said and then signed his name on the scroll. He tossed it back to Itachi and gave his brother one final glare before pulling Sakura into an embrace and disappearing in a whirl of leaves.

Itachi smirked. His new plan had now begun. _Foolish little brother, you should have killed me when you had the chance…_

**MeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMe**

Sasuke had teleported Sakura and him to Naruto who was just turning the corner to get into the room where Itachi was staring.

"You finished him already?" Naruto said looking surprised.

Sasuke simply ignored him and looked down first with anger and then with sadness. He felt warmth on his shoulder and turned his head slightly to see Sakura's hand. He let an expression take over that Sakura had rarely seen: love.

"Okay I guess we can talk about it later." Naruto said feeling a little awkward.

Sasuke smirked and Sakura giggled.

"Dobe." Sasuke said jokingly before running off to tell the others that they had won. Sakura followed and then a dumbfounded Naruto picked up the rear.

**MeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMeMe**

**A/N: Okay guys the last chapter is coming out soon. I need to correct something I wrote in one of the earlier chappies. Sasuke and Sakura have been gone for four years instead of two. K? **


	10. Heading homeTogether!

**A/N: Okay guys here it is the finally. Chappie. The first chappie of the sequel to this will also come out today so please read it. This is actually going to be a trilogy. The sequel is going to be relatively short (five chappies bout). It is really just so u can get to know the new characters and I am setting up the plot in it. The third is going to be about Itachi's new plan. It has a huge twist in it.**

Sasuke had gone to tell the others about Orochimaru's death but when he got to the sleeping corridors no one was there. Sakura had convinced him to check back at the meeting place. He listened and sure enough they were all there.

"You all finished?" Sasuke asked trying to hide his surprise.

"Yeah. That was easy." Ino said pumping her fist in the air. Sakura smirked at her childhood friend.

"Well Orochimaru is dead and Itachi has signed a contract to leave Konoha alone so we have taken care of two S- ranked criminals." Sasuke said. Of course at the mention of Itachi's name everyone looked surprised. The surprised looks just grew at what Neji said next.

"You were the leader on this mission. I would bet that having taken down two S ranked criminals with no one wounded or hurt would make up for the treason filed against you." Sakura brightened up.

"That's right. Tsunade has to let you off easy now." Sakura's look faded a little. She remembered that Sasuke never actually said he was going.

Sasuke looked down at the sad looking kunoichi. He knew exactly what she was thinking. He smirked at her and said:

"Yes she does. When are you and the girls moving into the Uchiha mansion?" Sasuke asked. Now everyone's jaw dropped to the ground after hearing that. Even Sakura was surprised.

Once she realized he wasn't kidding she jumped into his arms almost knocking him over and hugged him as tight as she could.

"Sakura… I can't breathe and people are staring." Sasuke said. Sakura noticed the shocked faces of her companions and let go of Sasuke. Once she had composed herself she asked: "So when are we leaving?" Sasuke just nodded and took off. Everyone else quickly followed him and they started their journey back to Konoha.

THE END!!!!!!!!!!

**A/N: I know short chappie but oh well.**


End file.
